percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ExtremeSSJ4/The Extreme Reviews 2.5
So yeah I am doing ANOTHER reviews blog but I'll try to do all this time. Last time I didn't really finish cause I got a lot of long stories and yeah well didn't review them once I finished them and well I don't remember much of them now lol so yeah new rule, if its a long story (over 20 chaps) then I'll base my review on the first 7 chapters. Anyway comment below the stories you want for me to review. Burning Sky ~ Chapter One *The introduction of the story is good, it makes the reader ask a million questions and brings you more into the story. *Its kind of short maybe make the next one a bit longer. *You can imagine perfectly how the character is feeling but the setting isn't really described all you know is that he is running on the street and its raining. *I liked the chapter and its good but not very original it doesn't really make me feel like I am reading something new. Grade 8/10 Loving You was The Hardest Thing to Do *There is some grammar and spelling mistakes. *The story moves to fast making the reader unable to digest what's happening or get to know the characters better. *Your introduction of the characters isn't done very well and you really don't know who is who. *You can't really feel the story, the characters don't really express themselve and its weird how Ash is able to solve everything at the end. Like I say, the story moves too fast you should slow it down and introduce more the characters so the reader gets to know them and maybe identify their feelings easier. Grade 6/10 What The Water Gave Us *A interesting one-shot, its written to basically play with your emotions. Its descriptive and everything but I didn't really feel it move me that much, did't make me feel sad for the character felt just like I was just reading "Hate. Pain. Water". *Its descriptive but I felt like I was just reading a story that compared emotions with water. *Pretty simple story I can't say it isn't fanfiction but its just not really what a Percy Jackson Fan would be looking for, the part of the gods could easily be replaced with Parents/Bosses/Presidents. Its not really something a reader on this site would be looking for exactly in my opinion. *Its a good one-shot and I liked it but as a PJO Fan not so much. Grade 8.5/10 This Self-Inflicted Prison *Spelling error at the beginning of the story, I believe its supposed to be "Born" . *Don't get why there is double spaces but lol whatevs. *When Esther meets James its kind of confusing cause before that you're reading how Esther has seen so many people die and suddenly its a whole other scene. *Chlorokinesis, it would be easier if you explained that more so readers wouldn't have to research what it is and stuff. *The ending is pretty good, I really liked it. Grade 8.5/10 The Questers: Unbroken *A few grammar and spelling errors. *The beginning didn't really interest me much it was just...simple. *It kind of stressed me that when someone else was talking you didn't start a new paragraph, you should fix that. *How does Hera have a child? *Ares was a bit out of character at the beginning. *Loved how Zack is Aphrodite's butler, the scenes are a bit funny. *The first fight kind of surprised me, the knife on his eye. Its the first story I read of the Questers and I expected them a bit less violent. Its not bad though just a little rare. *Nice chapter titles, remind me of Spartacus. *I liked it, not the best story I read but its ok the action scenes are pretty good and a little romance. Grade 8 A Very Demigod Christmas *I loved the beginning, it made me laugh. Its just so random. *The introduction is great! It makes the reader know what kind of story they're going to be reading and you just got to love the Elf. *A few spelling errors (Hellhound not Hell hound). *I expected a different reaction from the team. I mean, I would react a bit more surprised if I knew Santa was real. *The Drakon fight was kind of random. *Each chapter seemed to have gotten shorter, they should be a bit longer. *I don't want to spoil it for other but I would want to see another story with the origins of Santa (Note: Just a comment). *Sometimes Joseph seems to know everything *For a holiday story its pretty good, the best holiday story I read so far. Grade 9 The Legacies Saga: The Tree of Hope *The introduction to the story is good. It takes place in the 3000s and you can see that a lot has changed in the world. You feel in a different world or time, I like that. *Some parts are confusing and should be defined more. Maybe through out the story we'll get to discover more but at the first four chapters I was a bit lost on some parts. *Its kind of weird that Ermot and Marrell were taken that easy and how they didn't struggle or the other 40 teens either. *I liked the plot of the story its very different and original from others. You can feel the setting, how its different and I liked the terrorists. *Its a good story. I just think you should go slower because the reader is given information too fast and it all kind of gets confusing. Grade 8 Coming Soon... #The Beast of the Sea #State of Mind #Under a Very Black Sky #Order and Chaos #The Snow-Laden Forest #Thaumaturgy of the Prophet #Spellbinding Category:Blog posts